Seeing Things
by sellthelie
Summary: How did I miss this? Draco
1. Seeing Things

Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling

Seeing Things

1/1

-

"Coffee?"

She had barely glanced up from her papers when the cup was thrust in front of her, grabbing it to stop it's forward motion, all over her papers.

"Thanks," she said quietly, putting it out of the way.

"What you doing?" He asked.

"Just going over these before the meeting," she muttered, "what do you want."

"Just a chat," he said jovially, sitting on the corner of her desk, with his coffee in hand.

"I'm busy," she scowled, noticing that he wasn't leaving, and clearly wasn't planning to.

"Geez Granger, take a break, they are allowed you know," he said, taking her quill, and placing it out of her reach.

"Yes I do know, but this is important," she said, opening her drawer, and grabbing a new one, which he promptly took as well.

"So is this," he leaned over, whispering, "Barbara the secretary, Paul from Accounts, lunch room."

"But he's married!" She gasped, leaning closer, but pulling herself back when she noticed.

"She's engaged," he said, sipping his drink. "Nastiness abounds, especially when _his_ wife showed up, and then the fiancée arrived. Just as Boss man was ripping them new ones."

"How did I miss this?" She muttered to herself, it wasn't the first time something like this happened, and she hadn't been aware. Locked away in her office did get the work done, but she was forever behind on the office politics.

"Well Granger, if you pulled your head out of the books every now and then, I'm sure you'd see much more than that," he laughed.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "_I_ see plenty Malfoy."

"Like what?" He asked slowly.

"Like... your tie, really Draco, you didn't pay for that did you? It's awful," she finished, leaning back in her chair.

"It's called fashion Granger," he scoffed, smoothing over the tie, "just because you remain in the dark doesn't mean we all ignore it."

"Are you finished?" She asked, "I'd love to get back to my papers if you don't mind."

"I'll go... if you say yes."

"Not again Draco, I'm not going," she sighed, "It's an excuse for everyone to get drunk, lose what little inhibitions they have, and then regret it all the next day. Work parties are not my idea of fun."

"But that's why they are fun," he laughed, "Where else do we get blackmail material?"

"Another reason not to go."

"Come on, I went to that wedding as your "date", do this and we are even."

Sitting back in her chair, she smelt something off, he was too eager to get her to go to this party. Why? There was only one way to find out, "Fine," she said defeatedly, "Then we are even!"

"Absolutely," he smiled widely at her, hoping off her desk, "Pick you up at seven then."

She nodded, and waved him out of the office. 

-

Draco stopped just down the hall from her office.

"_Finite Incantaneum_," a voice muttered, leaving Blaise standing right in front of him.

"Told you she would say yes," he laughed, holding his hand out, "Pay up buddy."

"Later," Blaise grumbled, "Doesn't mean she fancies you."

"Care to make another wager on that one?" He smirked, "Fifty galleons say she does." 

-

Reviews are loved! 


	2. Hearing Things

**Hearing Things**

She swirled the cherry in her drink as she watched him.

_"Come on Granger, it'll be fun."_

Sure, and you'll leave me as soon as we enter, and I'll be stuck talking to the secretaries. Fun indeed. Fun like a Crucio.

Draco must have sensed her watching him, because he looked up at her standing by the bar. He gave her a quick smile, and turned back to his friends. Hermione sighed, and turned back to the ladies, and tuning back into their gossip about who was shagging whom. Scintillating stuff. She was glad however that they weren't talking about her, but it wasn't like they would while she was standing there.

"I just have to say Hermione," June began. "I'm surprised you came with Draco, here I was thinking you two were trying to keep it under wraps."

"What under wraps?" She asked, seeing them all watching her eagerly.

"Draco and yourself of course!" She smiled.

"What! Draco and me? There is nothing going on there," she laughed. "We are just friends, if we are even that."

"That's not what I heard," another said quietly.

"What did you hear?" Hermione snapped.

"I overheard Karl and Blaise discussing you two," she leaned in close. "According to Blaise, who heard it from Draco, you two, are _very_ close."

"How close?" She demanded.

She just smiled, and gave her a little wink.

"That bastard," she turned, and saw him watching them again. She gave him a smile, she passed her glass to June. "Excuse me."

-

He was working very hard at this party, pretending to listen to what these idiots were saying, and keeping one eye on Hermione. Partly to make sure she was okay, also to make sure that no drunk losers tried anything on. It didn't hurt that she looked good this evening. A few times she had caught him looking, but she wouldn't make anything of it.

He droned out Miles talking about how the Cannons were doing this season, he had no time for that team, and dared another look. She met his gaze, and smiled at him. She then passed her glass off, and was making her way across the room to him, watching him the whole time.

"Draco," she began as she reached him. "I'm not feeling so well, do you mind taking me home?"

The wizards around him hid their surprise poorly, he managed to do it a little better. "Of course," he smiled. "See you all next week," he said, with a little extra smirk for Blaise, and his hand on her back he led her out of the party.

They hadn't bothered with coats, or jackets so as soon as they were clear of the crowd, they Apparated together to her apartment.

"Do you want a drink?" She asked, as she put her bag on the table.

"I'm fine," he said, sitting down in an armchair.

"Okay," she said, "I'll be right back."

He could hear her bustling around in the bathroom, and then saw her dash across the hall into what he could only assume was the bedroom. She came out a few minutes later, without her shoes on, and her hair loose.

"Feel better?" He asked politely.

"Oh much better," she smiled, and with a wave of her hand his arms were binded to the arms of the chair.

"Granger," he said slowly, watching her approach.

Sitting herself on his lap, her thighs on either side of his. "I think it's time we had a little chat," she said softly.

"About what?"

"I've been hearing the most interesting things about you and I for a good while now," she said, running her hands over his shoulders. "And I just discovered the source."

"Ah," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"Indeed, so you have to explain yourself, and it had better be good."

"How good?"

"Very, good."

-

There will be a follow-up. I think I kind of have too... 


	3. Believing Things

**Believing Things**

-

For most of the time he blended into the background, and he liked that. All through Hogwarts he'd been another face in the crowd, most people probably wouldn't have noticed him at all. He had just been another Slytherin, he barely rated a mention. It was much the same now to an extent, Draco took all the attention, he loved it, and it suited him just fine.

Right now, there was some of the girls from the office, sitting right near him in the cafeteria. He might as well not have been there.

"There is definitely something there."

"I don't know, all I see with them is them bickering."

"It's only tension of the sexual variety, can't you see they've resolved it?"

"Do you think they have? They seem to be fighting less these days."

"And it's different, there's no viciousness, there's a spark, but it's not what it was."

"Maybe," she said, getting up. "I'll just have to see it to believe it."

_Me too,_ Blaise thought to himself as they left. 

- 

Blaise then joined the rest of his workmates in their new favourite sport, watching Draco and Hermione. Whenever they were together they did behave differently, but it was only a small difference. The main sign was that they smiled a little more, it was more noticeable with Draco, he did keep it to a minimum, but he was definitely happier.

They didn't try and be alone at work either, if they were in the room alone together, the door was always wide open, and they weren't anywhere near each other. That in itself made him wonder, Draco had always been someone who liked being close to people, he was always standing right near you when he spoke to you. It didn't matter if you were friend or foe, he liked being close, and to not be like that with Hermione was rather odd.

He wasn't sure if it was him being careful, any closer and he'd touch her, or maybe he just didn't want to be near her. Blaise was leaning towards the first option. 

- 

Everything he saw made him almost believe it, everything pointed to it. He just needed proof, something that couldn't be explained away. So he became sneakier, if they were going to be somewhere, he got there first, and hid. He was behind large pot plants, behind doors, he'd almost gone under a table one day. It was all for naught though. If they did come in together, they gave nothing away.

After nearly a week, he was just about to give up and admit defeat. If they were together, they were. If they weren't, they weren't. He was done trying to figure them out, they were better at hiding it than he was at discovering it.

Maybe he should have given up sooner. He'd been nearly down to the exit of the Ministry, when he realised he'd forgotten the report he had to go over. When he returned to the office, he saw a light being turned out, with one remaining. He walked closer to it, and saw it being turned off as well. It was Hermione exiting her office. In the dim light, he saw Draco walk over, and take her bag from her. With his arm around her, they walked together to the elevator, as the door shut in front of them, he got his proof.

One small kiss, not flashy, not over the top, just one simple kiss between the two of them. 

- 

The next morning he was brushing his teeth, when he heard the tapping on the window. Spitting in the sink, he went and let the owl in. Draco's owl.

_You owe me._

The bastard was right. 

- 

The End.

Really.


End file.
